Paper Plane
by moounlight
Summary: Dari pesawat kertaslah semuanya dimulai. ChanBaek! Yaoi! RnR juseyo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Paper Plane**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy x Boy / Yaoi, Typo**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. Siluet seorang laki-laki yang tak sengaja dilihatnya tadi telah berhasil membuatnya mendelik tak suka. Mulutnya berdecak berkali-kali saat siluet itu tak kunjung pergi dari tempat yang tak seharusnya ia tempati. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengusir seseorang itu, karena di depannya sudah ada gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang geometri yang Baekhyun sendiri pun tak mengerti.

Baekhyun mulai mencoret-coret bukunya dengan goresan yang tak terartur; berusaha untuk mengabaikan seseorang yang masih saja mengamatinya dari luar kelasnya. Pikirannya sudah tidak fokus, ia sudah tidak mood untuk belajar. Baekhyun kembali menatap siluet itu, ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa orang itu tengah menatap dirinya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas. Baekhyun terus-menerus menghela napasnya panjang dan telah berhasil membuat perhatian gurunya menjadi tertuju padanya. Namun, pikiran Baekhyun masih saja melayang kesana-kemari.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun segera menegakkan duduknya yang semula agak menelungkup ke meja ketika mendengar suara besar itu menggema di kelasnya. Dengan segera, ia menatap gurunya yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Seketika pandangan semua siswa yang berada di kelas ini tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Mengapa kau melamun? Ini masih pagi Byun Baekhyun." Ucap gurunya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit takut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _ssaem_." Balas Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melamun lagi Byun Baekhyun, atau kau harus keluar dari kelas ini." Ucapnya yang membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega, setidaknya dia tidak di hukum oleh guru super galak ini.

" _Arasseo, ssaem."_

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat ketika dia sudah berada di dekat rumahnya. Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut _dark brown_ yang sedang berjalan mengikutinya.

TAP-

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat seseorang yang sedang berada di belakangnya menabrak punggung Baekhyun karena gerakan Baekhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Dengan napas yang memburu, Baekhyun membalikan badannya. Dia menatap tak suka kepada laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau... sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku, hah?! " Teriak Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang diteriaki itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Di matanya terlihat sedikit gurat kekecewaan, namun dengan segera dia kembali tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot. Sebenarnya dia sudah lumayan kebal dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang seperti menolak kehadirannya. Atau memang Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat laki-laki ini berada di dekatnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya naik turun dengan cepat. Bibirnya berucap lirih, "Sampai kapan?"

"Jawab aku! Sampai kapan Chanyeol-ah?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hai hai hai~~ hello~ aku balik lagi dengan fic baru, kkk. Pendek ya? Anggap aja ini prolog .-. Fic misunderstand di lanjut ntaran aja ya, karna aku agak males buat ngelanjutinnya ._.v kalo fanfic ini responnya bagus ya aku lanjut, tapi kalo jelek paling aku delete/bakal ngaret updatenya, hohohoho.**

 **So..**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanBaek FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Paper Plane**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy x Boy, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 _ **Italic: Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu, Baekhyun baru saja pindah ke rumah barunya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumahnya yang baru ini, hanya saja letaknya yang strategis, membuatnya nyaman untuk tinggal di sini. Di kamarnya yang masih berantakan ini, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menstabilkan deru napasnya yang agak memburu karena dia baru saja selesai mengangkut barang-barangnya ke kamar barunya yang berada di lantai dua ini. Matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan ini, agak berdebu tapi lumayan luas –cukup untuk ditempatinya seorang diri. Mengintip sedikit dari gorden yang agak menyingkap dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca, Baekhyun bisa melihat balkon rumahnya yang berhiaskan bangku kecil._

 _Penasaran, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke balkon rumahnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan kemudian Baekhyun bisa melihat langit yang sudah berubah menjadi bewarna jingga, menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah sore hari. Hidung bangirnya menghirup udara di sini, terasa sangat sejuk –dan cukup membuatnya tersenyum senang. Matanya kemudian melihat ke arah bangku yang tadi dilihatnya dari dalam kamar, tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku bewarna coklat ini. Bersenandung pelan untuk mengusir suasana hening yang sejak tadi tercipta._

 _Tapi kemudian, irisnya tak sengaja melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berada di balkon rumah yang berada tepat di hadapan rumah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka sempat saling menatap beberapa saat, sebelum salah satunya berhasil untuk memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Sesosok pemuda yang tadi bertatapan dengan Baekhyun itu, memilih untuk memasuki pintu yang berada di belakangnya._

 _Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan, ia sedikit kecewa karena belum sempat menanyakan namanya, padahal siapa tahu saja pemuda itu bisa menjadi teman baiknya. Namun kekecewaannya itu berubah menjadi raut penasaran saat Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu kembali lagi dengan buku dan sebuah pensil yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu, lalu merobek secarik kertas dan membentuknya menjadi bentuk pesawat-pesawatan. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu ia tersenyum lebar, ia melemparkan pesawat-pesawatan yang tadi dibuatnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dan kemudian senyumannya bertambah lebar saat ia melihat Baekhyun berhasil menangkap pesawat-pesawatannya._

 _Baekhyun sempat terdiam sembari melihat benda yang di lemparkan pemuda disebrangnya itu. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda tadi sebelum membuka lipatan kertas yang berhasil membentuk pesawat-pesawatan itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung disuguhkan dengan tulisan tangan pemuda tersebut yang agak acak-acakan. Bibirnya bergumam kata-kata yang di tulis oleh pemuda itu._

' _Hey, kau tetangga baruku, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu, semoga kita bisa berteman baik :)'_

 _Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menatap pemuda itu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, lalu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, berusaha untuk menemukan buku dan alat tulis yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas pesan pemuda itu. Bibirnya terus berdecak kala ia tak kunjung menemukan benda yang dicarinya, mengingat keadaan kamarnya yang masih sangat berantakan itu. Baekhyun mengelilingi kamarnya sembari mengingat-ingat di kotak yang mana ia menempatkan peralatan sekolahnya. Cukup lama ia tak kembali ke balkon karena benda yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan juga. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya, bibirnya tersenyum puas. Baekhyun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke balkon rumahnya lagi, berharap pemuda itu masih berada di sana._

 _Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega saat ia melihat pemuda tadi masih berada di sana. Tangannya dengan cepat menulis balasan untuk pemuda itu. Baekhyun berusaha membuat pesawat-pesawatan seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan setelah ia selesai menuliskan pesannya. Bentuknya tidak terlalu buruk juga walaupun tak sebagus buatan pemuda disebrangnya._

 _Baekhyun melemparkan pesawat-pesawatan itu. Sedikit kesusahan karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh, namun bibirnya kembali tersenyum puas kala pemuda dihadapannya berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu membuka lipatan kertas yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun._

' _Yap~ salam kenal :)_ _kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu juga~'_

 _Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dengan lebarnya lagi ketika ia membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Ia dengan segera membalas pesan Baekhyun._

' _Salam kenal juga Baekhyun. Dan kenalkan, namaku adalah Park Chanyeol :D'_

 _Dan mereka terus saja bertukar pesan seperti itu, sebelum ibu Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun agar ia segera mandi dan makan malam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum senang._

 _Ya... kesan pertama yang indah sepertinya._

* * *

 _Semuanya terasa sangat indah bagi Baekhyun, ia mempunyai orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Ditambah, sekarang Baekhyun mempunyai seorang teman baik yang sangat menyenangkan. Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman baiknya itu, berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tidak jelas. Park Chanyeol, dia telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang gila. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di balkon rumahnya saja. Entah itu Baekhyun yang jarang keluar selain untuk ke sekolah, atau malah Chanyeol yang memang tak pernah keluar dari dalam rumahnya, sehingga membuat mereka tak pernah bertemu selain lewat balkon ini. Mereka pun tak pernah berkomunikasi selain dari pesawat-peasawatan yang mereka buat._

 _Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan perasaan lain terhadap teman baiknya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh ia rasakan saat itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya ia kubur dalam-dalam, tapi malah membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang lebih besar setiap harinya. Yah.. Cinta. Akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan yang biasanya akan membuat orang terlihat kuat dan lemah di waktu yang bersamaan. Perasaan yang sebagian orang mengatakan indah, dan sebagian orang mengatakan menyakitkan. Perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan secara rinci oleh Baekhyun._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih sebuah keputusan yang akan membuatnya berubah. Keputusan yang sudah Baekhyun mantapkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Keputusan yang akan membuat Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya terhadapnya. Benar, Baekhyun akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol malam ini. Ia sudah pikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari, Baekhyun akan menerima apapun jawaban Chanyeol nanti. Baekhyun sudah siap._

 _Tapi tak disangka, Baekhyun yang mulanya akan menyatakan dulu perasaanya kepada Chanyeol lewat pesawat-pesawatan buatannya. Malah harus dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan malam itu. Lewat pesawat-pesawatan berwarna merah jambu yang kali ini dibuatnya, Chanyeol menuliskan tentang perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang ternyata telah mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya. Ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baekhyun bahagia. Sangat bahagia._

 _Tak terasa, hubungan mereka sudah 1 bulan. Namun selama itu juga, Baekhyun belum pernah mendengar suara Chanyeol, lagi lagi mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesawat-pesawatan yang mereka buat. Baekhyun ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol. Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut. Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya._

 _Karena keinginannya untuk mendengar suara Chanyeol, dengan lantangnya, Baekhyun berteriak keras dari balkonnya untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang makan malam, segera berlari menuju balkon ketika mendengar teriakan kencang yang memanggil namanya. Ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara sang kekasih tercintanya, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat dari sini kalau Baekhyun juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau berteriak seperti ini? Ayo berteriaklah dengan memanggil namaku Yeol!" Teriak Baekhyun, tidak memperdulikan bahwa ini sudah malam hari._

 _Bukannya melakukan apa yang sang kekasihnya inginkan, Chanyeol malah kembali membuat pesannya dengan bentuk pesawat-pesawatan yang biasa ia lakukan. Baekhyun memandang kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol selesai menulis pesannya, Baekhyun malah kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan menutup pintunya dengan lumayan keras. Mengabaikan sang kekasih yang kini tengah tersenyum miris._

 _Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, hingga membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa bulir air matanya. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang dicintainya itu.._

 _._

 _._

 _bisu._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Okay.. sebenernya cukup kaget dengan salah satu review di ff ini, tapi maaf, review-an seperti itu gak akan buat aku berenti untuk ngetik ff murahan ini :) aku tegasin ya, kalau kalian mau ngebash, lebih baik kalian ngebash aku/cerita ini aja, jangan sama pemain2 di ff ini. Terimakasih banyak juga karena masih ada yg mau ngereview/fav/follow storynya. Terima kasih banyak :) /bow/ btw ini judul ffnya diganti ya ~ hehe.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Mahardika:** Okay, review-an kamu udah bikin aku kaget banget waktu bacanya, kkk. Dan tolong, tolong jangan ngebash Baekhyun dengan kata2 kasar kayak gitu ya. Kalau mau, kamu bash aja aku/cerita ini terus, aku bakal terima aja. Satu lagi, kenapa kamu masih mau untuk baca ff ini? Kamu benci chanbaek? Lalu kenapa mau aja baca ff ini yang jelas2 sudah ditulis CHANBAEK di SUMMARY-nya? Apa kamu ga liat? Dan lagi, kamu tau dari mana kalo Baekhyun itu pembohong? Apa kamu udah kenal sama dia? Terakhir, terimakasih udah mau review untuk fanfic yang murahan ini :)

 **Anna:** Ini sudah dilanjut :) terimakasih sudah mau review :)

 **Aya:** Sudah dilanjut nih saeng :) terimakasih sudah mau review :)

 **Krasivyybaek:** Ini sudah dilanjut, hehe :) terimakasih sudah mau review :)

 **Guest:** Gamau bikin yang pendek lagi ah, mau dipanjangin aja terus/? terimakasih sudah mau review :)

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih yg udah ngereview/fav/follow storynya /bow/**

 **So..**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanBaek FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Paper Plane**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy x Boy, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 _ **Italic: Flashback**_

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol tahu, hidupnya sangat membosankan. Setiap hari Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan, mandi, menonton tv, dan tidur. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu. Sekolah? Chanyeol akan lebih memilih mengurung dirinya setiap hari di rumah dari pada harus sekolah. Ah, mengingat tentang masa sekolahnya dulu, membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis. Ia sering di bully, orang yang bisu sepertinya dianggap menyusahkan karena tidak bisa berbicara dan membuat teman-temannya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana dirinya yang dulu sering diejek, dan bagaimana dirinya dulu yang sering di hina. Semuanya membuat Chanyeol muak, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah kebal dengan semua itu._

 _Chanyeol beruntung, dirinya masih bisa makan enak berkat bibinya yang masih mau menampung dirinya yang menyusahkan itu. Chanyeol merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada bibinya yang sangat baik hati. Dan lagi Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua di rumah bibinya ini._

 _Chanyeol sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sore itu. Ia sedang termenung. Matanya melihat ke arah langit. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat ia masih tinggal bahagia bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cantik, sedangkan ayahnya hanya seorang karyawan biasa dari salah satu perusahaan swasta. Kehidupannya normal-normal saja sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat kebahagiaannya terengut begitu saja. Kejadian yang berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya ditimbun di dalam tanah._

 _Ya, orang tua Chanyeol meninggal. Meninggal tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang saat itu hanya bisa terdiam di dalam lemari sembari menangis ketakutan. Orang tua Chanyeol dibunuh, tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya dalang di balik pembunuhan itu. Pencuri? Tak ada satu barang pun di rumah Chanyeol yang hilang setelah kejadian pembunuhan orang tuanya._

 _Yang Chanyeol ingat saat pemakaman orang tuanya dulu, hanyalah bibinya yang tengah menangis sembari memeluk dirinya erat yang saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun. Chanyeol juga menangis , siapa yang tidak akan menangis ketika ia melihat orang tuanya dimasukkan ke dalam tanah? Sembari menangis sesegukan, Chanyeol meronta di pelukan bibinya. Ia ingin bersama orang tuanya, ia ingin ikut masuk ke dalam tanah bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Chanyeol ingin bersama orangtuanya selamanya._

 _Melihat Chanyeol yang meronta di pelukannya sembari menangis kencang, akhirnya bibi Chanyeol memustuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol pulang. Mana mungkin ia akan dengan teganya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang sekarang telah yatim piatu itu._

 _Dengan tekad ingin membesarkan Chanyeol, ia membawa Chanyeol ke rumahnya yang kebetulan hanya ditinggali sendian olehnya. Ia sempat menangis kembali ketika ia pergi dulu ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengemasi barang-barang anak malang itu. Rumahnya telah di penuhi dengan garis polisi, dan di salah satu ruangannya terdapat darah yang berceceran._

 _Rupanya, membesarkan seorang anak yang telah mengalami trauma karena melihat orang tuanya terbunuh itu sangat sulit. Chanyeol jadi tidak mau berbicara sejak saat itu, ia jadi sangat jarang makan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, seperti tulang yang dibungkus kulit. Chanyeol bahkan sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan di opname beberapa hari karena kekurangan asupan makanan._

 _Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini, membuat bibinya menangis pilu. Chanyeol sekarang telah berubah. Dirinya yang dulu sangat cerewet, berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang pendiam. Dirinya yang dulu akan selalu tersenyum lebar, berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang pemurung. Tawa Chanyeol yang dulu pernah membuat bibinya ikut tersenyum ketika melihatnya, berubah menjadi isakan pilu yang akan Chanyeol lakukan ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu._

 _Bibinya tentu saja sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang. Ia sudah sering kali mengajak Chanyeol untuk berbicara, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Palingan, Chanyeol akan menjawab perkataan bibinya dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng._

 _Pernah sekali, bibinya menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Namun, mulutnya hanya bersuara tidak jelas, seperti teriakan yang tercekat. Badannya sudah di penuhi oleh keringat._

 _Panik, itulah yang dirasakan bibi Chanyeol saat melihatnya. Dengan cepat, ia berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pipinya pelan sembari memanggil-manggil namanya terus menerus. Chanyeol masih saja berggerak gelisah dengan raut wajahnya yang memancarkan ketakutan. Bibinya sudah sangat panik ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil air minum yang berada di meja sebelah kasur Chanyeol, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air minum itu dan segera mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang sudah terkena air._

 _Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan. Chanyeol yang saat itu melihat bibinya berada di depannya, segera saja memeluk tubuh bibinya. Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat itu, sedangkan bibinya hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut punggung Chanyeol. Dirinya merasa begitu sedih melihat Chanyeol dengan konndisi yang seperti ini. Dan bibinya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan terus membuat Chanyeol bahagia._

 _Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang ketika mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat kelam itu. Tanpa terasa, matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng, ia harus kuat._

 _Matanya ia edarkan untuk melihat kesekelilingnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat burung-burung yang beterbangan dilangit, daun kering yang sedang terjatuh dari pohonya, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di balkon sebrang rumahnya._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat pemuda itu. Ternyata pemuda itu cukup manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol terus saja melihatnya, sampai ia dapat melihat kalau pemuda itu juga membalas tatapannya. Merasa tertarik dengan pemuda di sebrangnya, Chanyeol memutuskan kalau ia ingin menyapanya. Bingung sebenarnya , ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyapa pemuda itu._

 _Sampai akhirnya, sebuah rencana muncul di otaknya. Chanyeol memutuskan pandangannya dengan pemuda tadi, ia mencari dulu buku dan pensil yang sudah sangat ia hapal letaknya. Setelah menemukannya, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan dirinya kembali ke balkon kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda tadi masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera menulis pesan di bukunya dan merobeknya, lalu membuatnya seperti bentuk pesawat-pesawatan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda tadi sebelum ia melempar pesawat-pesawatannya. Dan ia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika pemuda tadi berhasil menangkapnya. Semoga saja pemuda itu mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol._

 _Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu pergi dari tempatnya. Chanyeol berharap pemuda tadi akan segera membalas pesannya. Namun, setelah Chanyeol menunggunya agak lama, pemuda itu tak kunjung kembali. Membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa._

 _Tapi, ketika melihat pemuda itu kembali ketempatnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru itu, Chanyeol segera tersenyum lebar lagi, dan merasa lega ditambah senang ketika melihat pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu dan membuatnya menjadi pesawat-pesawatan._

 _Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap pesawat kertas itu dan membacanya ketika pemuda itu sudah melemparkannya._

' _Byun Baekhyun, nama yang indah, persis seperti orangnya.'_

 _._

 _Chanyeol tak tahu sejak kapan dengan nekadnya dia berani untuk mengikuti Baekhyun ke sekolahnya. Dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya yang dulu –yang untungnya sama persis seperti seragam sekolah Baekhyun karena memang sekolahannya yang sama- Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun kemana pun Baekhyun pergi, seperti ke kantin, dan perpustakaan. Tapi, pengecualian untuk toilet._

 _Dengan izin kepada kepala sekolah lewat tulisan tangannya sendiri, Chanyeol memohon agar ia di perbolehkan untuk diam beberapa saat di sekolah ini. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa uang untuk kepala sekolahnya yang ia ketahui sangat hobi mengumpulkan uang. Dan dengan beberapa persyaratan yang diajukan kepala sekolahnya itu –seperti tidak meganggu siswa yang berada di sekolah ini- Chanyeol menyetujuinya._

 _Chanyeol sering sekali menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Seperti saat ini, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan dikantin bersama beberapa temannya. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tersedak makanannya sendiri karena makan sambil tertawa yang disebabkan karena Baekhyun mendengar guyonan dari temannya. Tetapi, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk yang agak berjauhan dari Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun tak mengetahui keberadaanya di sekolah ini._

 _Chanyeol juga sering mengintip ke dalam kelas Baekhyun, lewat jendela tentunya. Ia di situ dapat melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan karena tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya, Baekhyun yang sedang ketiduran di kelasnya karena tidur terlalu malam dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang dinasehati oleh gurunya. Melihatnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum._

 _Ia senang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia senang bisa melihat Baekhyun. Ia juga sudah sadar, bahwa ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun sejak pertama kali bertukar pesan lewat pesawat-pesawatan kertas itu. Semakin lama, semakin besar rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Akhirnya rasa tidak mau kehilangan itu muncul dalam diri Chanyeol, oleh karena itulah Chanyeol berani untuk mengikuti Baekhyun terus-menerus. Walaupun mereka memang sering bertukar pesan melalui pesawat kertas lewat balkon kamarnya, namun, Chanyeol rasa itu belum cukup._

 _Ia hanya takut, takut untuk kehilangan orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol berencana untuk menjadikan Bekhyun menjadi miliknya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan jawaban Baekhyun nantinya. Yang penting, ia sudah jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Baekhyun._

 _Rasa pesimis tentu saja pernah datang di hati Chanyeol, ia takut Baekhyun menolaknya, ia takut Baekhyun tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya ketika ia sudah menyatakan perasannya._

 _Namun, rasa pesimis itu meluap begitu saja ketika ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya. Tentu saja Chanyeol senang sekali, sampai rasanya ia ingin melompat dari balkon kamarnya ini untuk segera memeluk Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, hari ini, Chanyeol mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya._

 _._

 _Ketika itu Chanyeol sedang makan malam ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya, suara yang cempreng dan melengking. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung saja tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara sang kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Senyum Chanyeol sedikit memudar saat ia menyadari bahwa sang kekasih ingin mendengar suaranya –karena mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara. Inilah yang ditakuti seorang Park Chanyeol, ia takut sang kekasih mengetahui kenyataannya dan akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol takut sekali._

 _Dan akhirnya ia berusaha untuk membalas teriakan sang kekasih lewat cara yang mereka sering lakukan, yaitu lewat pesawat kertas. Tapi, ketika melihat sang kekasih yang membalikan badannya dan memasuki ruangan dibelakangnya, Chanyeol dengan segera berhenti pertanda buruk. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum miris._

 _Mungkin ini saatnya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk sang kekasih mengetahui semuanya. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Chanyeol kembali menuliskan pesannya, setelahnya ia membentuk kertas tersebut menjadi pesawat-pesawatan. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum melemparkan pesawat kertas buatannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesawat kertas itu sudah sampai di balkon kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sembari berharap Baekhyun akan membaca pesannya itu di esok hari._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello~ ini flashbacknya bagian chanyeol yaps ._. maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan u.u lumayan capek juga lah ya ngetiknya walaupun cuma segini doang .-. oh iya, silent reader ayo keluar dong, jangan cuma baca terus tutup/? Review apapun bakal aku terima kok, asalkan jangan bash chara ya .-.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kim Hara:** ini udah dilanjut :) duh makasih /senyum malu/? Kkk makasih udah review c:

 **realchanbaek:** hihi, makasih, ini udah dilanjut dan udah dipanjangin dikit/? makasih udah review c:

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** semoga aja ya/? Ini udah dilanjut :) makasih udah review c:

 **Krasivyybaek** : ini udah dipanjangin dikit .-. iya tuh ;-; nyesek waktu baca reviewnya ;-; mau nangis malah/? Okeokeoke (y) makasih udah review c:

 **winter park chan chan:** yeah, baekhyun emang gak suka sama 'chanyeol' yang bisu karena …. *sensor* makasih udah review c:

 **6104:** kan aku pengen buat chanyeol beda/? #eaaa, yaps ini udah dilanjut makasih udah review c:

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review/fav/follow story-nya /bow/**

 **Mind to Review again? :)**


End file.
